His Middle Name Was Boom
by yourrecordsallilistento
Summary: When you have nothing left to lose, there are only things to gain. Right? (BadBoy!Klaine)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world. I do not support some of the behaviors that the characters posess.

**Warnings: **Minor swearing, mildly sexually suggestive.

**Author's notes: **Hello dear readers! This story has been hidden on my harddrive for about 3 years now, and I re-read it today and wrote like two straight chapters! So I thought it was time to let you read it. I'm not really sure where it's going but I enjoy it so we'll see what I come up with! Feel free to leave me suggestions!  
I have four chapters written out, so they will be posted with a few days between them. So yay! I really hope you will like it as much as I do! Enjoy! :*

**Bold text** are thoughts.

* * *

_**His Middle Name Was Boom**_

**Chapter 1**

**Monday 22 August 2011**

"Blaine? Wake up, honey."

Blaine's mother gently shook his shoulder. He turned his head to the other side and inched away from her.

"Blaine. You're going to be late for school."

"Don't care." Blaine rasped, pulling his duvet over his head.

"Blaine! Get up!" This time his mother pulled the duvet off, throwing it on the floor beside her feet.

"Go away!" Blaine croaked, chucking his pillow at her.

Anna Anderson sighed, picked up the pillow (that Blaine had failed to hit her with) and hit Blaine in the head with it.

"Hey!" Blaine faced her. "Mom!"

"Blaine Anderson, you get out of bed right now."

"Fine!" he grumbled. He got to his feet, stepping on the duvet on the way to his bathroom. There was a sigh behind him before he closed the door. He turned the water on and put his head under the spray, ruffling his unruly hair with both hands. Then he turned the cold water on, and splashed his face, before drying off on a towel from the floor. After brushing his teeth he put his black ear gauges in and smudged some eyeliner on.

When he walked back into his room his bed was neatly made. Blaine walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor in front of his wardrobe and managed to find a dark blue beanie in the mess. He pulled it on and also dug some socks out of the pile.

"Blaine! Breakfast!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" he shouted back, lifting a black t-shirt down from the door of the wardrobe and pulling it over his head, making the beanie come over his eyes. He pulled the back of it and then continued to dig through the laundry-pile for a pair of jeans. A pair of blue jeans with a bunch of holes in them would have to do for the first day of school.

"Son! Your pancakes will get cold if you don't hurry!" Blaine's father called.

"I said I'm coming!" Blaine shouted, louder this time. He grabbed his bag from the desk and stuffed his books inside, ran down the stairs and dumped it in the doorway before plunking down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"There you go darling." Anna said, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him. She then put another plate in front of Blaine's older brother, Blake.

"Thank you, mother." Blake said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Blaine." Greg Anderson said to his youngest son. "What do you say?"

"Thanks, mom." Blaine grumbled, stuffing a huge piece of pancake into his mouth.

"You're welcome, dear."

"You could use your fork instead of ripping pieces off." Blake remarked.

"Shut up. It's better this way." Blaine said with his mouth full, then opening it to show the nasty contents to his brother.

"Ew. Gross!"

"Boys, stop bickering." Anna said, flipping a pancake for their father.

When Blaine finished his breakfast he bolted from the room and stepped into his Converse. "Bye!" he called to his family and then slammed the front door behind him. He took his headphones out of the bag and put them on, plugged them into his phone and started blasting some speed metal.

This was the first day of school. It was also Blaine's first day at McKinley High. His family had recently moved to Lima from Florida, and he was beginning his junior year. For the second time.

Blake passed him on his bicycle and waved. Blaine gave him the finger and continued his walk to school.

* * *

When he arrived he couldn't help stopping in the parking lot to stare at a black motorcycle, wishing it was his own. He continued toward the front doors, watching through the corner of his eye as a few guys in red jackets threw a geek in a dumpster. One of them, a guy with a Mohawk, narrowed his eyes at Blaine as he walked by.

Blaine easily found the principal's office and plunked down in a chair in the room outside. He put his headphones back in his bag and when he looked back up Blake was standing in front of him.

"Hey little brother." Blake grinned at him, before sitting down in the chair beside him and crossing his legs.

"You're ten months older than me." Blaine sighed.

"I'm amazed you can count that high."

"Shut up!"

"Blaine Anderson?" an old man with a funny accent asked, standing in the doorway to the office. "Please come with me."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Blake and got up, walking past the man into the office.

"I'm principal Figgins. Welcome to McKinley High. I hope you'll enjoy your time with us. Here are all the papers you're going to need." the man said and handed a folder over to Blaine.

Blaine took it and stood. "That all?" The man nodded so Blaine walked toward the door. "Thanks." he added before walking right past Blake into the hallways.

* * *

_"Hey kiddo. Wake up." _

_"Get out!"_

_"Kurt! I'm serious. Get out of bed, or you're not getting any breakfast."_

_"Fine! I'm up! Just GET out!"_

_Kurt heard his bedroom door close. He sighed and got up. The front door of the house slammed shut and he winced. "Fuck." he mumbled, walking into his bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. His father's newest girlfriend had apparently just arrived, so he'd have to practically inhale his breakfast so he could get out of there. _

_When Kurt walked into the kitchen he found he was right. There she was, "Lizzie", the stupid blonde bitch who weren't much older than he himself was. _

_"Morning Kurty." she said in a patronizing tone, a fake smile plastered on her face. _

_"We out of cereal, dad?" Kurt asked, opening the cereal-cabinet. _

_"It's in the cereal-cabinet, in front of your face." Burt said tonelessly, turning over his eggs in the frying pan. _

_Kurt grabbed the stupidly rainbow-colored cereal and dumped some in a bowl. Then he grabbed a half-empty milk carton from the fridge and a spoon and sat down. He shoveled the cereal into his mouth, chewing as loudly as he could, knowing Lizzie hated it. _

_When he was done he dumped the bowl in the sink, bringing the milk carton into the hallway. He gulped all the milk down and left it on the small table by the front door. "Bye dad!" he called and pulled his leather jacket on over his white t-shirt, grabbing his bag by the door and slamming the front door behind him. _

_Kurt took a moment to appreciate the shiny black motor cycle that his father had bought for him on his sixteenth birthday, and that he had washed the day before. He then straddled it and drove off toward school, not wanting to destroy his hair with a helmet. Besides, he loved the way it looked after the wind had gotten to it during a bike-ride._

* * *

_Kurt parked crookedly in the student parking lot. This was the first day of school and he was beginning his junior year. For the second time._

_When he walked toward school a few guys in red jackets passed him on their way to toss a geek in the dumpster. The guy with the Mohawk, Noah Puckerman, waved at him. Kurt ignored him and continued into school for his first class._

_Kurt plunked down in his usual chair in the back of the classroom and waited for the teacher to shut the other students up. He glanced at the door a few times, checking to see if any of the arriving kids (they were one year younger than him after all) were hot enough to bother with. None caught his eye though, and finally the balding teacher appeared and made the students take their seats and be quiet. "Welcome to this History class everyone. My name-" Kurt stopped listening and stared out the window instead. He hummed to himself while twisting his lip-piercing between his fingers. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the classroom door burst open, startling both the students and the teacher. It only made Kurt turn his head a bit, though. A guy with short, dark curls under a dark blue beanie walked in and plunked down in a chair at the back of the room, in the corner across from Kurt. _

"_And who might you be?" the teacher asked, obviously annoyed. _

_**Yeah, who is this guy?**__ Coming late to the first lesson on the first day was kinda Kurt's thing. _

"_Blaine Anderson." the guy answered, tugging a book out of his bag and placing it on the desk with a loud thud. _

_Kurt studied the way his biceps moved while doing so. __**Not bad…**__ He looked the guy up and down. Converse, ripped jeans, black t-shirt, big tattoo peeking out from under his shirt sleeve, necklace with some kind of symbol on a black leather chord… When Kurt got to his face, he noticed the guy had caught him staring. He smirked and winked, which made the guy look angrily at the teacher. Kurt studied the angry set of his jaw which had slight stubble across it, the ear gauges, the snakebite-piercings in his lower lip, his dark eyes surrounded by eyeliner…__** Not bad at all. **_

_The rest of the lesson he kept staring, wondering what the guy's ass would look like in tighter jeans, or even better: naked. When the lesson ended the guy stormed out however, leaving Kurt chuckling to himself._

* * *

History class had been a pain. Blaine didn't care about arriving late, since being punctual wasn't on his list of priorities anymore. But that guy had kept staring at him with a stupid cocky expression the whole lesson. Blaine wondered if the guy wanted to beat him up. If he did, Blaine would beat him up first.

Blaine burst into the classroom of his second lesson ten minutes late and plunked down in a seat in the back. The teacher ignored him completely, so he took his sketch-book out and started doodling. After a few minutes something hit him in the head. He looked up and saw a ball of paper on his desk. He flung it to the floor and continued sketching. A second ball hit him in the head, but he gave it the same treatment. After about seven more he looked up to find that guy looking at him from a few desks away, another ball ready in his hand.** What does this douche bag want? **Blaine glared at him for a second, before the guy chuckled and looked back at the white board. Blaine wanted to punch him. He took a moment to read the guy. Black boots, tight black jeans, white t-shirt beneath a leather jacket, pretty muscular. Thinner than Blaine, but taller. Blaine could probably take him in a fight.

When Blaine got to his face he had looked back again, the cocky grin plastered on his face. Wind-whipped hair, huge blue eyes, nose piercing… **If he wasn't so annoying and I wasn't gonna beat him up, he'd be acceptably hot. **Blaine rolled his eyes and continued to sketch.

* * *

When the lesson was over and Blaine had hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, he noticed the annoying guy had left. **Yeah, you better run.**

Blaine left his bag in his locker and turned to walk to the cafeteria, but was stopped by an arm in his way. He sighed and looked up.

"Hey." the annoying guy from class said, arching his pierced eyebrow a little.

"What the hell do you want?" Blaine snarled.

"Ooh! Feisty!" the guy said, stretching his other arm out. "Want a round in the janitor's closet?" he asked, stroking his finger down Blaine's chest.

Blaine slapped his hand away. "Fuck off!" he spat and turned on his heel, stomping toward the cafeteria.

_**This is going to be fun…**__ Kurt chuckled and walked in the other direction._

* * *

_After the final bell had rung Kurt had a dweeb hostage inside the bathroom, holding him by the collar above the sink. He was shrieking pleas at Kurt, but he just laughed and turned the water on. _

_The door opened behind them, and someone walked in. Kurt looked in the reflection and saw it was that tattooed guy from earlier that day. _

"_Blaine, save me! BLAINE!" the dweeb shrieked, trying to get out of Kurt's hold. _

"_Hi there, Blake." The guy – Blaine – said and went into a stall to take a piss. _

_Kurt forced the guy's head under the pray of water and he continued to shout Blaine's name. _

"_Bye Blake." Blaine said when he was done, and left. _

_Kurt wondered briefly how the two knew each other, but realized they must be brothers. Blaine, Blake. Similar looks; except that this guy was a total nerd. Kurt let the guy go and jogged out of the bathroom, after Blaine. But he was gone._

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed with music blaring while sketching an idea for his next tattoo. Suddenly the music stopped and he looked up to find a dripping Blake next to his entertainment center.

"Get out! You're dripping on my floor." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"What is wrong with you?" Blake shrieked. Blaine just shrugged. "Why didn't you help me?"

"I had to take a piss."

"You're a despicable human being; do you know that?!" Blake shouted.

"Don't even know what that means, bro." Blaine shrugged again.

Blake let out a frustrated noise and stomped out of the room.

* * *

**Tuesday 23 August 2011**

Blaine walked across the parking lot toward the school when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find the guy with the Mohawk from the day before grinning at him. He had a tall, lanky guy behind him.

"You up for a dumpster-dive, new guy?" the guy with the Mohawk asked.

"Are you?" Blaine rolled his eyes and continued walking.

The guy grabbed his shoulder and Blaine struck at once. He turned and punched the guy in the jaw, making the tall guy let out a surprised "Whoa!".

"What the fuck, man?" the Mohawk-guy growled, rubbing his palm against the side of his face.

"Don't touch me again." Blaine stated and walked off.

"Wow, Puck. We should probably leave that guy alone, he seems even worse than Hummel."

**Who's this "Hummel"? Could that be the douche from yesterday? **Speaking of the douche; there he was, standing by his motor cycle with a cigarette in his hand. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked past him, ignoring the cat call the other sent his way.

* * *

Blaine's second period was free so he went to the library and borrowed a book that he brought to read during lunch. He sat alone at a table, leaning his back against the table top and tapping his foot against the squeaky floor. He swore when the book and his t-shirt was suddenly full of pasta sauce.

"What the fuck?" Blaine bellowed, throwing the book at the perpetrator. He missed and the book fell to the floor with a splash.

The douche from yesterday just grinned at him and winked, leaving the cafeteria. Blaine got up, picked up the book and stomped through the halls to his locker. **Oh, it's on now Hummel.** Blaine pulled his t-shirt off in the middle of the hallway, and pulled on a new one from within his locker. Then he went to the library and stuffed the sauce-filled book into the return-box.

* * *

_Kurt stabbed the dead frog on the table and started digging out its i__nsides with a small metal instrument. Kurt loved Chemistry and Biology. Not only was it super easy, but also he got to dissect stuff from time to time. This was the only class where he ever sat somewhere else than at the back of the room; today he even sat at the very front. This was also the only class where he arrived before anybody else. When he'd arrived the frogs were ready on the teacher's desk, but the teacher hadn't arrived yet. So Kurt had grabbed a frog, some instruments and gotten to work. He didn't take notice when the other students arrived, placing themselves as far away as possible. He did notice when the door slammed open about fifteen minutes later though. Blaine stomped in, grabbed a frog and sat down at a desk in the back. He didn't even look in Kurt's direction, nor did he look mad. He just had a different shirt on than the one Kurt had thrown the pasta sauce on. Kurt watched as he sat down, cut the frog open and started analyzing the insides with his bare fingers._

_Kurt didn't pay much more attention to his own frog during the rest of the lesson, he just watched as Blaine dug through his frog, not looking up once. When the lesson ended Blaine threw his frog in the trash and left, and for some reason Kurt was glued to his chair. __**What the hell was that about?**__ He seemed angry before. Was he sad now? And why did that thought upset Kurt? _

_Kurt grumbled some profanities while leaving the classroom. He drove way too fast on his way home._

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Author's note: **There you go! I really hope you like it. In the next chapter you'll get some pranks, football tryouts, make-outs and fighting! Also feel free to leave me suggestions on what you would like to see!

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love you all. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world. I do not support some of the behaviors that the characters posess.

**Warnings: **Minor swearing, mildly sexually suggestive.

**Author's notes: **Hello dear readers! It felt wrong to just sit here with a bunch of finished chapters, so... Here's is the next one! Feel free to leave me suggestions! I really hope you will like this! Enjoy! :*

**Bold text** are thoughts.

* * *

_**His Middle Name Was Boom**_

**Chapter 2**

**Wednesday 24 August 2011**

_Kurt didn't share any classes with Blaine before lunch but he caught himself looking for him, and smirking when he thought he saw him in the hallways. Only for it to turn out not to be him. _

_After eating lunch Kurt took his usual walk around the school building while taking a smoke, stopping to check on his motor cycle before classes begun again. When he turned the corner he saw a bunch of people gathered around his bike. He panicked, thinking something had happened to it and his feet took flight. He pushed his way through the group of teenagers to find-_

_That the bike was wrapped in toilet paper. Toilet paper! __**Blaine…**__ Kurt laughed and the kids standing around quickly ran off, afraid he'd throw a fit and do them harm. He looked around and saw Blaine leaning against the school wall, looking smug as hell. He even winked at Kurt before practically skipping into the building. Kurt laughed again, shaking his head as he started ripping the paper off of his bike. __**Oh, it's on!**_

* * *

**Thursday 25 August 2011 **

Blaine had a free period both in the afternoon the day before and this morning, due to the different extracurricular activities not having started yet. So he arrived at school right before lunch. No sight of Hummel, so Blaine sat down in the cafeteria to eat his food in peace. After just a few minutes an unbelievably loud alarm started to sound. All the teenagers in the cafeteria looked around, wondering what the noise meant. That sound was not an ordinary fire alarm though, it sounded more like an alarm you'd put in your house to scare off thieves. After about five minutes of nothing happening – except for kids putting their fingers in their ears and fleeing the school for some quiet outdoors – Blaine had finished his lunch and decided to investigate. He walked through the halls, following the sound. But it was so loud he too had to block his ears with his hands. He saw a bunch of teachers flocking by a row of lockers. His row of lockers. His locker. **HUMMEL!** Blaine pushed through the group of teachers and started fiddling with his lock while trying to block out as much of the noise as possible with his arms. Finally he got it open and looked inside. A small black object was taped to the inside of the door. Blaine ripped it off and checked it for anything to make it stop. Fortunately there was a small, red button that he pressed and the noise stopped. His ears were still ringing though.

"Would you care to explain this?" a tall blonde woman asked angrily.

"Mr. Anderson?" the man – that Blaine recognized as the principal – said.

"Someone pulled a prank on me!" Blaine said, holding the alarm-thingy up as evidence. "Would I really make myself deaf? And if it was me and I did it to annoy everybody, why would I come here and turn it off?"

"Good point." a man with ridiculous-looking hair said, nodding.

"Go away!" the blonde woman snapped and grabbed the alarm from Blaine.

"Happily." Blaine said dryly, walking toward his Math-class. On his way he saw Hummel standing by an open locker, grinning into a mirror on the inside while using a can of hairspray. Blaine grinned as well.

* * *

**Friday 26 August 2011**

_On Friday morning Kurt was once again in the same classroom as this Blaine-guy, that he was apparently in a prank-war with now. And once again he was ignoring Kurt completely, seeming to actually pay attention to a subject as stupid as Home Ec. They were making peanut butter-cupcakes and lemonade. Kurt managed to make a few exceptionally tasty cupcakes that he wrapped in napkins and saved in his bag for later. When the lunch bell rang Blaine stayed back, seeming to not be finished with his cupcakes yet, so Kurt headed to lunch. He'd thought he'd talk to Blaine again today, but it could wait. If you could call what they did the other day "talk". _

_Kurt wolfed down his greasy slice of pizza and glared at a couple of guys that were on the football team last year, until a mop of curls walked by. Kurt watched Blaine as he sat down with his own pizza-slice at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. He didn't look back, so Kurt took his tray and slammed it noisily onto the others by the dishes. He looked toward Blaine, to find his tray-slamming had worked the way he wanted it to. Kurt smirked when he saw the other boy grinning back at him, then he left to get his things in his locker before he went home (since he had the afternoon off). _

_Kurt grabbed the combination lock and was about to start twisting it when he retracted his hand. "What the hell is this?" He heard a chuckle and looked from his peanut-buttered hand to Blaine, who was leaning against the wall a couple of meters away. "Yeah, really funny." he spat and took a packet of tissues out of his pocket to wipe his hand on. He smiled smugly at Blaine who rolled his eyes. He wiped the lock off as well, and threw the balled-up tissue at Blaine who caught it and tossed it at somebody else (who got hit in the head). Kurt opened his locker and swore loudly. _

"_FUCK!" he hissed as two eggs rolled out of the open door and cracked on top of his shoes, and a bag of flower that had been leaning against the inside of the door fell and powdered him from chest down. "BLAINE!"_

_Blaine laughed._

"_Stalker much?" Kurt snapped, closing the locker again and purposely stepping on one of the eggs. _

"_You're one to talk." Blaine shrugged and walked off. _

_Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you're getting it." he mumbled to himself._

* * *

**Monday 29 August 2011**

**It worked perfectly. Serves him right.** Blaine walked up to his locker on Monday morning, many groups of students passing him on their way to class. He glanced around and saw Kurt standing not far off, smirking at him; which should have made him suspicious.

Blaine opened his locker and something heavy fell onto his feet. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled, picking the HUGE pink dildo up from the floor and stuffing it back into the locker. He slammed it shut, locked it again and stormed passed Kurt, not even checking to see if anybody saw the incident.

* * *

**Tuesday 30 August 2011**

Blaine stood a few lockers away from Hummel's, watching him approach it. He hadn't spotted Blaine yet, so Blaine would get the full show.

Hummel looked suspiciously at his locker before opening it very carefully and peeking inside before opening the door completely. Blaine watched as he stretched his hand out to grab something from the locker-

"_What the hell now?" Kurt hissed, pulling on his Biology-book, only for nothing to happen. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled, another four books following it out of the locker. "You taped them together?" he chuckled, turning to look at where he assumed Blaine would be standing. "That's the best you could do?" Kurt ripped the books apart, laughing while Blaine shrugged and walked toward his class._

_Kurt continued to rip apart things from within his locker, also things that were taped to the walls of it. It took him far longer than he expected, and everything was kind of sticky when he was done._

* * *

**Wednesday 31 August 2011**

After lunch on Wednesday it was finally time for auditions or tryouts for whatever extracurricular class the students were choosing. Blaine wasn't much for sports really, but he liked to keep his body in trim. Also, being on the football team would definitely make sure nobody at school would bother him. That's how he found himself in full football-gear on the field with a kind of scary-looking woman lining him and a bunch of other guys up. Blaine was probably the smallest guy among them, but he knew he was strong, and above all; fast. The only other guy who seemed to be his size was a guy at the other end of the line-up. Blaine couldn't make out who it was, since they were all wearing helmets. The scary looking woman was calling their names and what positions everyone was trying out for.

"Blaine Anderson!" the curly-haired woman yelled.

Blaine took a step forward, yelled "quarterback" and stepped back. There was laughing from some of the guys in the line.

"Shut UP!" the woman yelled and continued. "David Karofsky!"

One of the biggest guys – and one of the guys that had just laughed – stepped forward and yelled "quarterback" as well. He smirked at Blaine before stepping back into the line, and Blaine glared with all he could muster.

He was however distracted when the woman reached the end of the line and called out the last name. "Kurt Hummel!"

**HUMMEL! What the hell is he trying out for football for? Kurt? Kurt...**

"Kicker!" Hummel – Kurt – yelled and stepped back into the line.

And so the tryouts began.

Blaine surprised everyone – seemingly even Kurt – with his speed, and Kurt in turn surprised Blaine with his amazing kicking-skills. The tackling-part could have gone better, both for him and for Kurt. But Blaine had landed an extremely brutal tackle on that Karofsky-guy after he had tackled Hummel.

* * *

They were standing in a line again, muddy and sweaty, as coach Bieste called out the names of the guys that had made the team. Surprisingly for everyone – even Blaine himself – he made quarterback. Kurt made kicker. That tall, lanky guy and the guy with the Mohawk also made the team. Karofsky however didn't get a spot. "TO THE SHOWERS!" the coach shouted and the guys filed off the field.

* * *

_Most of the guys didn't bother showering before going home, neither did Kurt. He did however spend an unusually long time getting ready in the locker-room. The reason being that he was checking Blaine out. The tattoo Kurt had seen on his arm last week turned out to be a portrait of what looked like an Indian chief. It also turned out that the portrait was just one of many tattoos on Blaine's body. He had a small yellow bird on his lower stomach, right above his boxers. There were two parallel lines around one of his ankles; one a deep red and one a dark blue. He had a name on his left peck, but Kurt didn't have time to make it out before Blaine turned around and pulled his boxers off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Kurt forgot about the other guys in the locker-room as he stared - unashamed – at Blaine ass. When he turned around again Kurt almost fell over at the sight of the V-shape Blaine's hipbones made. _

"_Like something you see?" Blaine whispered as he walked past, toward the showers. _

_Kurt huffed. "No!" he squeaked. _

_Blaine laughed and continued into the showers._

* * *

**Thursday 1 September 2011**

After the first football practice on Thursday morning, Blaine came out of the shower to find Kurt standing in the locker-room in just his boxers. He was leaning forward to pull his pants on, and Blaine almost dropped his shampoo-bottle onto the floor, next to his jaw. He got a hold of himself before Kurt started pulling a shirt out of his locker, though.

Blaine quickly pulled his clothes on and darted from the locker-room into the hallway, to get to lunch.

* * *

"Hello there."

Blaine was walking from lunch toward his locker to get a book for his next class, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned abruptly and Kurt almost walked into him. "What do you want?" Blaine asked, slightly annoyed.

"I thought I'd tell you my name, so you know what you'll be screaming tonight."

"How clever." Blaine sighed, turning around again and starting to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up." Kurt caught up to him, a bounce in his step as he walked beside him. "Congrats on getting quarterback."

Blaine huffed.

"I like your tattoos, by the way. What does the one on your chest say? I didn't have time to make it out before you dropped your pants for me."

"It wasn't for you. And that is hardly any of your business."

They turned a corner, and just as Kurt was about to say something else the both of them got hit in the face with something awfully cold and wet.

"FUCK!" they both shouted.

"Karofsky!" Kurt screeched, wiping slushee away from his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Karofsky-guy just laughed and continued on. "Congrats on getting on the team, fags!"

Kurt stormed off, continuing to wipe the brightly colored ice from his face. Blaine didn't know what else to do, so he followed.

Kurt kicked the door to the nearest boys' bathroom open and stormed in, turning the water on in the closest sink. Blaine did the same, plashing water onto his face. He was furious. "What the hell was that?!" he said, straightening and dabbing a paper towel at his eyes.

"A slushee facial. It's a common way to bully people at this school." Kurt stated, dabbing at his eyes as well.

Blaine threw his paper towel onto the floor and growled "That's stupid!".

He walked up to Kurt, grabbing onto his face and kissing him hard. They backed up so that Kurt's back was against the wall. Kurt's hands were clawing at Blaine's back, their tongues twirling and their hair dripping purple ice everywhere. Blaine kept his hands on the sides of Kurt's head as Kurt moved one of his into Blaine's hair, tugging not-too-hard-but-not-too-loose. Blaine had never kissed anyone before, but his feelings were going haywire. He wanted to punch Karofsky and he wanted to cry about his tattoo. He wanted to punch Kurt, but he wanted to kiss him too. So he did.

_Kurt had never kissed anyone before, but he didn't remember feeling this good since- _

_Years ago. He tugged a bit harder on Blaine's hair to make sure he wouldn't… disappear. He kept his other hand on Blaine's back, fisting his now purple-stained t-shirt. Blaine moved his hands further back into Kurt's hair, shuffling his feet to get closer and push their bodies flush together. _

"_What are you two DOING?" came a shrill voice from the door. _

_Blaine pulled away from Kurt, who turned his head breathlessly to look at the familiar girl. It was the dark-haired dwarf who used to date that lanky football player Finn. _

"_You mad that the boys rather make out with each other than with you?" Blaine spat._

"_No, not at all!" the girl said, holding her hands up. "As a matter of fact, I have two gay dads, and-"_

"_Leave." Kurt said firmly. _

"_But this is the girls' bathroom!" the girl protested. _

"_Leave!" both Blaine and Kurt shouted. _

_The girl quickly ran out without looking back. Blaine stepped back from Kurt and looked torn. "Later." And then he left._

* * *

_Apparently Blaine skipped the rest of his classes that day, because Kurt didn't see him in any of them._

* * *

**Friday 2 September 2011**

_Kurt was very surprised the next day when Blaine sat down next to him at his table in Home Ec. _

"_Hi." he whispered, since he was late as usual and the teacher had already started talking. _

"_Um… Hi." Kurt replied. _

_Blaine smiled and started listening to the teacher. Kurt was distracted by another tattoo he hadn't noticed before. A star behind his ear. Blaine kicked him in the chin under the table and Kurt stopped staring and turned to the teacher instead. _

"Let's make some pancakes!" the old lady teaching the class announced and Blaine shot out of his seat to grab ingredients for his and Kurt's table.

When he got back Kurt was still in his chair, quirking an eyebrow at him. "You forgot the flour." Kurt pointed out as Blaine put down the eggs, sugar and other ingredients.

Blaine scoffed and went to get the flour. This time when he came back Kurt was cracking eggs into a bowl. Blaine opened the bag of flour, stuck his hand in, took a handful out and then blew it harshly onto Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt half-growled, half-laughed as Blaine sat down and started pouring some flour into the bowl, pointedly not looking at him.

After pouring in what he hoped was the right amount he turned back to Kurt who was just looking at him. "That's too much, you idiot." he said with a laugh and then picked up an egg. "We're gonna need to put in more of everything else now. More eggs." He then took the egg and slammed it onto Blaine's head.

It cracked open and the gooey insides seeped into his curls, a drop gliding down his forehead and stopping in his eyebrow. Blaine laughed. "You're the idiot. You missed the bowl!" He then took an egg of his own and quickly cracked it on top of Kurt's head. "Well darn, I missed too. Too bad!" He shrugged.

Kurt squeaked and laughed and picked up the small bowl of sugar and dumped it all onto Blaine's head.

"HEY!" the teacher shouted. "Cut it out! You're wasting ingredients!"

Blaine laughed, stood and held his hand out to Kurt.

_Kurt took it and stood as well, still holding onto it as they shuffled past the teacher and out into the hallway. Blaine let go and started walking down the hall. Kurt followed and they soon ended up in an empty boys' bathroom. They went inside and Blaine turned on the water in one of the sinks. He wet a paper towel and turned the water back off. He walked up to Kurt and grinned. "You've got something on your face."_

_Kurt huffed, but smiled. "You're SO funny, smartass." _

_Blaine started removing flour and egg from Kurt's face with the paper towel, and wet a few more as he continued. _

"_What a good servant." Kurt purred, patting Blaine's gooey head. "Ew." He turned on the faucet in one of the sinks and stuck his head under the spray, rinsing his hair and combing the egg out with his fingers. When he stood back up Blaine was not looking at his face. "Hey! Eyes up here, man."_

_Blaine laughed and took a step closer as Kurt dried his hair as best as he could with paper towels. He eventually gave up and turned to Blaine. "That was fun, by the way."_

"_It was." Blaine said and took a last step, leaving little space between them. "You missed a spot." Blaine leaned closer and licked (**LICKED!**) some egg from Kurt's neck. "There." he then said, leaning back and grinning. _

Suddenly Kurt was kissing him and grabbing at his gooey hair. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and squeezed tightly. The kissing quickly turned into a steamy make-out, with both boys grabbing at each other desperately.

Blaine pulled away and started unbuttoning the black shirt Kurt was wearing, ripping one of the buttons off in his haste. When Kurt was shirtless Blaine moved his lips from Kurt's mouth onto his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Kurt shuddered and moved his hands from Blaine's sticky hair and pulled his t-shirt off. They reattached their lips and Kurt was touching Blaine's stomach while Blaine was letting his hands roam over Kurt's pale chest. Kurt's soft lips were pushing firmly against his own, his hot tongue darting out to lick at Blaine's lips and the back of his teeth. Blaine caressed Kurt's sides and then moved his fingers to Kurt's back, feeling the way his muscles flexed as Kurt moved his own hands up to Blaine's chest. Blaine once again moved his mouth away from Kurt's, instead placing wet kisses on his neck. "You're beautiful." Blaine murmured, but caught himself. "So hot." he added.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kurt said and sighed, leaning his head back as Blaine licked a path up to his ear.

"Thanks." Blaine whispered right in Kurt's ear before running his tongue along the shell.

"So, are you gonna tell me what this tattoo is about?"

Blaine pulled back as if he'd been burned. "What?" He instinctively put his left hand over the tattoo on his left peck.

"What does it say?" Kurt said, looking slightly worried before a stubborn look stuck on his face.

"Nothing!" Blaine spat, and looked around for his t-shirt. Kurt said nothing. Blaine located his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. "Why did you have to bring her up?" he shouted, storming out of the bathroom.

_**Oh. Wow. Her?**__ Kurt stood shirtless and confused in the boys' bathroom, listening to Blaine's footsteps disappear down the hallway._

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Author's note: **There you go! I really hope you like it. In the next chapter you'll get some crying, sibling cuddles, flirting and Hummel fluff! Also feel free to leave me suggestions on what you would like to see!

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love you all. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world. I do not support some of the behaviors that the characters posess.

**Warnings: **Minor swearing, mildly sexually suggestive.

**Author's notes: **Hello dear readers! Here comes the next chapter! Feel free to leave me suggestions! I really hope you will like this! Enjoy! :*

**Bold text** are thoughts.

* * *

_**His Middle Name Was Boom**_

**Chapter 3**

**Friday 2 September 2011**

_Blaine was a beast during football practice later that day, but he ignored Kurt completely. Kurt tried to talk to him in the locker room after, but he'd bolted the second their eyes met. _

_Kurt felt kind of wounded, he had just asked a question. But he realized that the tattoo was obviously a sore spot for Blaine. Still, he really wanted to know what it was about. Who "her" was. _

_He stopped at a store on the way home._

* * *

Blaine stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him and racing up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door shut as well, throwing his bag carelessly toward the desk. There were footsteps on the stairs outside the room, but Blaine didn't hear them as he ripped the mattress off the bed and leaned it against the wall. He started hitting it as hard as he could, tears stinging his eyes. The door creaked open, but Blaine didn't care.

"Blaine?"

"Get the fuck out, Blake." Blaine growled between punches.

"Blaine."

Blaine heard his bedroom door shut as he continued to thrash at the mattress, his knuckles getting kind of scraped from hitting the rough fabric repeatedly.

"Blaine." Blake said so softly it was almost a whisper. "Stop. Please."

Blaine whipped around to face his brother, his fist raised and tears making dark tracks on his cheeks from the eyeliner. Blake didn't flinch though, he just grabbed Blaine's wrists gently and moved his arms to his sides.

"What happened?" Blake whispered.

Blaine blinked away a few tears and looked into the eyes of what could have been his mirror image. He and Blake looked so alike under the different clothing and hair styles that people would often mistake them for twins when they were little.

"He- Someone asked me about the tattoo." Blaine said. His face scrunched up as another wave of tears hit him.

"Oh, Blaine." Blake wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him tight.

Blaine raised his arms and hugged Blake back hard as he started sobbing into his older brother's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have-"

"Shush. It's not your fault."

"But I should have-"

"No, Blaine. Stop it." Blake pulled back and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, making him meet his eyes. "It's not anyone's fault. Things happen. You know that none of us blame you for what happened."

"But she-"

"No."

Blake shook Blaine slightly, bringing on a new wave of tears. Blaine hadn't thought about it for weeks, until Kurt had mentioned the tattoo the day before. And today in the bathroom had been it. He threw himself at Blake again, nuzzling his face into his neck and whimpering things he should or shouldn't have done.

"Hey. Shh." Blake said softly, hugging Blaine tight with one arm and raising his other hand to stroke the curls at the base of Blaine's neck. "It's okay."

They stood like that for a while before Blake pulled back again. "Come with me." he said and took Blaine's hand, dragging him out of the room and into his own. "Let's watch her favorite movie. I know it's your favorite too."

Blaine bit his lip and a few more tears trickled down his cheeks as Blake left him standing in the middle of the room while he put the movie on. He then pulled the covers back on his bed and sat down, patting the space beside him. Blaine hesitantly walked over. It had been almost a year since they'd done this the last time and he thought Blake might not want to now, the way they were almost always bickering or fighting nowadays. "You really wanna do this?"

"Of course." Blake smiled encouragingly.

Blaine sat down on the bed and leaned against Blake's pillow. He looked up to meet his brother's eyes and was met by a loving expression. "Will you hold me?" Blaine said so quietly he wasn't even sure Blake had heard him.

"Like when we were little?"

"Like when we were little." Blaine smiled and Blake lifted his arm, so Blaine moved closer and fit himself into the space between Blake's arm and body. He leaned his head on his chest and sighed. "I'm gonna leave eyeliner on your shirt."

"I don't care. Now be quiet and watch the movie." Blake joked and kissed Blaine's curls.

Blaine's family had always been okay with his sexuality and he was happy Blake hadn't stopped any physical contact they had once he found out. He still hugged Blaine and comforted him like this when Blaine was really sad. Even though they were always fighting, Blaine still loved his big brother. And they'd been even closer ever since it had happened, even though it didn't show on a day-to-day basis. Blaine knew they could both go to each other if they really needed to. And today Blaine needed Blake. The reassurance of his words and the safety of his arms.

* * *

Anna Anderson went to check on her sons when they didn't make it down for dinner. She first checked Blaine's room and realized something was wrong. The mattress against the wall meant Blaine was - or had been - very upset. Anna hurried toward Blake's room and opened the door carefully. She peeked her head inside and saw her so different but at the same time so similar sons curled together on the bed, Blaine's head on Blake's chest and Blake's nose pressed into Blaine's hair. They were both snoring softly, and Anna could tell her youngest boy had been crying, from the smeared black makeup around his eyes. She walked over and turned the looping movie-menu off before pulling the covers up over her children. Even though she knew this situation had arisen from Blaine being upset, it still warmed her heart to see them get along instead of bickering all the time. She kissed them both on the head before leaving them to sleep while she put dinner away for them to eat later.

* * *

**Monday 5 September 2011**

_Kurt sat at the back of class on Monday morning and waited anxiously for Blaine to arrive. Fifteen minutes after the lesson began the door finally slammed open and Blaine walked in, taking his spot at the back in the corner opposite Kurt. He didn't look pissed, just… distant. Kurt watched Blaine settle down in the chair and pull a sketchbook out, starting to draw something. Kurt smiled a little and watched him instead of the teacher. _

_When there was just a few minutes left of class Kurt stood and walked over to sit down in the space beside Blaine. The teacher was writing the homework assignment on the board and didn't turn around. _

"_Here." Kurt said and slid a box of pencils across the table to Blaine. _

_Blaine looked up from his sketch and arched an eyebrow at Kurt. "What's that?"_

"_Pencils." Kurt stated, smiling. "I noticed you like sketching."_

"_I do." Blaine said and looked back at his drawing, making a swoop at the top. _

"_I didn't mean to pry yesterday. I was just curious."_

_A pink tint erupted high on Blaine's cheekbones. He fiddled the pencil case open and ran his finger along one of them. "You didn't know. You just- I don't wanna talk about the tattoo." _

"_Then I won't ask." Kurt smiled slightly, watching Blaine try one of the pencils out. "So what are you drawing?"_

"_A dragon." Blaine said and switched to another new pencil. "These are good."_

"_I hope so, considering their prize."_

_Blaine dropped the pencil he was holding, his mouth dropping open a little before he closed it and picked the pencil up. He tried to go for nonchalant, but his deepening blush betrayed him. "Well you can't buy me." _

"_I didn't think so. See yah later, sweetcheeks." Kurt winked at Blaine and stood as the bell rang. He felt Blaine's eyes on him as he walked out into the hallway._

* * *

Blaine sat in math-class using his new pencils when a paper ball fell onto the drawing in front of him. He sighed and rolled his eyes before looking up to where he saw Hummel sit when he arrived, only to find he was facing the babbling teacher at the front of the classroom. He picked the ball up and unwrapped it, finding a message scrawled onto it in thin black marker.

_Wanna make out in the janitor's closet after lunch?_

Blaine scoffed and scribbled down a "fuck no" before balling the paper back up and throwing it at Kurt's head. Kurt didn't look back, he just un-balled the note again and after a moment wrote something down. He threw it back at Blaine with an unreadable expression.

_No, no fucking. Just making out._

Blaine huffed out a breath of laughter before he scribbled down "No, I don't wanna have to be held back another year." and threw it back to Kurt. Kurt read, wrote and threw it back again, still with a poker face.

_So you're 18? Hot. I was held back a year too. _

Blaine didn't know how to respond to that. So Kurt was in the same situation as him, doing his Junior year over? Blaine balled the note up again and stuck it in his pocket before continuing with his drawing. He saw Kurt look back at him a bunch of times out of the corner of his eye as he filled in the black leather jacket in his drawing. He looked up at Kurt and drew the last strand of hair before putting the sketchbook and pencils in his bag and leaving the classroom.

To: Blake  
Message: Lunch at McD?

From: Blake  
Message: That's gross, Blaine. I can meet you at the salad bar next door to it, though.

To: Blake  
Message: Fine. 15 mins.

From: Blake  
Message: See you there.

* * *

Blaine reluctantly walked through the door to the salad bar and saw Blake at one of the tables in the back, waving for him. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over, sliding into the booth across the table from his brother.

"What's up?" Blake asked and flipped his menu closed.

"That guy's been bothering me."

"What guy?"

"The one that put your head under the faucet, remember?"

"That brute." Blake huffed, crossing his arms. "Bothering you how?"

"It seems he wants to bone me."

Blake's eyes widened. "Blaine! We're at a restaurant." he hissed, looking around.

"Fine. I'll go." Blaine spat and stood, but was stopped by Blake's hand on his arm.

"No, stop." Blake said, releasing him. "Sit." Blaine sat back down, pouting his lower lip out a little. "So has he been like… handsy?"

"Not really. He bought me pencils." Blaine said, picked the salt shaker up and poured some salt onto the table. Blake didn't respond, so Blaine looked back at him. "What?"

"You always draw in class, right?"

"So?"

"He likes you." Blake grinned.

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, right!"

"And you like him." Blaine wanted to punch the stupid smug grin off of Blake's face, but he was too busy blushing. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, via balled up paper. And a few times in class. We made out twice in the bathrooms." Blaine poured some more salt onto the table.

"Oh…" Blake opened his menu again, flipping the pages over quickly. "He didn't- um… Push you?"

"No." Blaine said, putting the salt shaker down and picking the pepper shaker up instead. "He's really straight-forward in a rude way, but he's still actually trying to talk to me." Blaine poured some pepper onto the small pile of salt on the table before picking the note out of his pocket and tossing it at Blake.

Blake opened and read it. "I understand what you mean with "straight-forward in a rude way" when reading this." Blaine nodded before craning his neck to look for waitress. "It does actually seem like he was trying to make conversation, though. However odd it might sound in these kinds of words." Blake folded the paper neatly and handed it back to Blaine who pocketed it silently. "So you DO like him?"

"There are few enough gay guys around town that it might be worth investigating if he isn't actually a douchebag behind the badboy exterior." Blaine saw that Blake was trying hard not to comment on Blaine's use of "big" words, that he had stopped using a few years ago. On the few occasions they surfaced Blake would go on and on about how lovely it was to have "old Blaine" back and how nice it was to have an articulate conversation.

Blaine put the pepper shaker down and whistled for a waitress. A young, blonde girl startled a few meters away and hurried toward them. "So sorry! What can I get you?"

Blake started babbling his order, which was quite complex due to his very specific description of things he wanted, things he didn't want and things he was allergic to. When he was done he also asked for a glass of water before the waitress turned to Blaine, looking a little apprehensive. "And you, sir?"

"Do you have burgers?" Blaine said and ran his finger through the salt-and-pepper-pile on the table, making a swirl-shaped void in it.

"No." the girl squeaked, and when Blaine looked up at her she looked like she was afraid he'd punch her.

"Then I'll have whatever he ordered."

The girl scribbled a "x2" on her little notepad before hurrying off toward the kitchen.

"Why'd you have to scare the poor girl?" Blake frowned at Blaine.

"What? I didn't do nothin'!"

"Except look angry."

"It's not my problem if she thinks I look dangerous."

"No, it's not..." Blake sighed. "Anyway… Why did you want to talk to me about this?"

Blaine leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. "In case you didn't notice; I don't have a lot of people to talk to. And mom didn't feel like the right person to talk to about this."

"I'm touched. But you could call one of the guys from-"

"No." Blaine cut in. "They've had enough of this." He gestured vaguely to himself.

"Blaine…"

"No."

They were quiet until their food came, and that's when Blake started asking Blaine about his classes and such. Blaine felt like he should be nice to Blake, considering how supportive he'd been the last few days. Even though Blaine - and everything around him and his family - was completely different now compared to three years ago, he still wasn't a bad guy underneath the anger and nonchalance.

_Kurt whistled a short melody as he got off his motorcycle and walked into the house. He left his bag by the door and watched some TV until his dad came home about an hour later. _

_Burt slammed the front door shut. _

_Kurt sighed. When his father slammed the door it could only mean one thing. Burt walked into the room and plunked down in the armchair next to the couch. _

"_Hey, dad. Where's Lizzie?" Kurt flipped the channel to a football game he knew his father might want to see. _

"_On a motorcycle in another state somewhere with her young, new boyfriend." Burt grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Kurt bit his lip. "I'm sorry, dad."_

"_You hated her."_

"_But I love you."_

_Burt turned in the chair to look at Kurt. "I love you too, son."_

_Kurt smiled._

* * *

_After about an hour of watching the game and shouting at the TV, Burt started laughing. _

_Kurt lifted an eyebrow at his father, who was now sitting next to him on the sofa. "Are you okay dad?"_

_Burt barked in laughter for another minute before he leaned back and wiped at his eyes. "Lizzie hated when I shouted at the game like this."_

"_She was a bitch."_

_Burt wheezed another breath of laughter. "She was. I missed doing this with you."_

"_I did too." Kurt smiled and patted his dad's knee. "You'll have to find a woman next time, who's mature enough to handle it. Not another spoiled little girl."_

"_You think I will?" Burt switched the channel to a show about fashion that they both knew Kurt secretly loved. _

"_Of course you will." Kurt smiled, but then he frowned. "Though you should take your time."_

"_Yeah…" Burt patted Kurt's knee before standing. "Your mom wouldn't like the girls I've had around. She'd want better for you. And I do too." He left the room and Kurt could hear him dial the local pizza place. "You want the usual?"_

"_Yeah!" Kurt called back, tucking his legs up on the couch and leaning against the armrest. _

_He knew his father's words were kind of an apology for how he'd been since she- for the past year. Tonight had meant something. They hadn't shared something like this for months. Kurt was fucking happy that Lizzie bitch was gone. He smiled and started concentrating on the fashion show on the TV. _

_They watched it together once the pizza came, and his dad even hugged him before they went to bed._

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Author's note: **There you go! I really hope you like it. In the next chapter you'll get some smoking, motor cycle rides, tattoos and secrets! Also feel free to leave me suggestions on what you would like to see!

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love you all. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real world. I do not support some of the behaviors that the characters posess.

**Warnings: **Minor swearing, mildly sexually suggestive.

**Author's notes: **Hello dear readers! Here comes the next chapter! Feel free to leave me suggestions! I really hope you will like this! Enjoy! :*

**Bold text** are thoughts.

* * *

_**His Middle Name Was Boom**_

**Chapter 4**

**Tuesday 6 September 2011**

Kurt didn't look up at Blaine as he walked into the English-classroom after slamming the door open about ten minutes after class had started. Blaine walked over and sat in one of the seats close to Kurt at the back of the room. The teacher continued on as if he hadn't arrived at all.

"Miss me?"

"What makes you think that?" Kurt replied, still not looking at Blaine.

"Um…" Blaine combed his hand through his curls for a moment. "Nothing. Did I do something?"

Kurt huffed, still not looking at Blaine. "I bought you something and then you ignored my note and avoided me for the rest of the day."

"Oh." Blaine suddenly felt bad. "I had lunch with Blake and then we didn't have the same classes, so…" he trailed off.

Kurt said nothing, keeping his eyes on the whiteboard at the front of the classroom.

"So, you did miss me, huh?" Blaine tried joking a bit and elbowing Kurt in the arm.

"I sure missed the sight of that ass." Kurt turned to Blaine now and they both grinned.

"I wanna show you what I did using the pencils, yesterday." Blaine said and ignored the teacher as she told them to quiet down. He bent down and pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and flipped to the picture he'd done the day before. He looked at it for a second, contemplating if he should even show it to Kurt. But he did, turning the sketchbook toward Kurt.

_"Whoa! Dude, that's awesome!" Blaine had drawn what Kurt assumed was him, leaned forward on a motorcycle. His hair was flowing in the wind, as well as his leather jacket. "I'm glad they came to good use."_

_"Anderson, Hummel! Leave my class right now!" The teacher shouted, pointing angrily at the door._

_Kurt watched as Blaine slowly folded the sketchbook closed, putting it in his bag and standing up. Kurt followed him into the hallway._

_"So… What now? We don't have class until after lunch." Blaine asked, kicking the floor lightly with his shoe._

_"I need a smoke." Kurt started walking toward the school entrance. _

_He heard Blaine's footsteps follow him through the hallway. When they stepped outside the sun shone upon them, a light breeze passing through Kurt's hair._

_He walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall, taking the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "You want one?" he asked Blaine, who had sat down on the ground beside him. _

_"Nah, I don't smoke." Blaine replied, squinting at Kurt in the sunlight._

_Kurt lit his cigarette and blew smoke out his nose, leaning his head back against the wall. They were quiet as Kurt took a few more drags from the cigarette. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, his face still faced toward the sun. _

_"Where?"_

_"I dunno. Anywhere." Blaine didn't respond, so Kurt looked down at him. He looked like he was thinking. "Any suggestions?"_

_"Not really."_

_"How about the park?" Kurt suggested. He saw Blaine wince and wondered why anyone would wince when hearing the word "park"._

"I hate parks."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "What about my house, then? " Kurt suggested instead.

"So you can ravage me?" Blaine winked at him.

"It has crossed my mind." Kurt grinned.

Blaine huffed and stood. "I assume you don't have a spare helmet?"

"I have none, actually."

"Fearless." Blaine mumbled as Kurt led him to the motorcycle.

Kurt straddled it and Blaine just stared for a moment, as Kurt kicked the stand up. "Get on!"

"How do I do that, exactly?"

"Swing your leg over the back and grab my shoulder to get up, then scoot forward 'til you're comfortable."

Blaine was nervous but did as Kurt instructed. When Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's shoulder, he could feel him tense up so that Blaine could use him as leverage. He sat down and left some space between himself and Kurt. He found the footrests and firmly placed his feet on them. "There. I'm ready!"

"Scoot closer." Kurt instructed.

"To your ass? I don't think so." Blaine scoffed.

"Do you want to fall off?" Kurt asked seriously, twisting his torso to look back at Blaine.

"No…" Blaine mumbled.

"Then scoot closer." He turned back and twisted the key. The engine roared to life and Kurt leaned forward a bit. "Make sure to lean with me during turns, or we might tip over."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, his chest pressed against his leather jacket. His heart was pounding.

When Kurt accelerated and lifted his legs Blaine almost shrieked, and threw his arms around Kurt's torso, squeezing him tight.

* * *

As they sped towards Kurt's house, Blaine squeezed Kurt even harder. He closed his eyes, enjoying the wind ruffling his curls. He felt the motorcycle lean to one side and he leaned with Kurt's body in the right direction.

* * *

When Blaine hopped off the bike outside a small house his legs shook slightly.

"So, was that your first motorcycle ride?" Kurt asked as he put it up on the stand and flung his leg gracefully over it.

"Yeah." Blaine admitted kind of breathlessly.

"I could tell." Kurt winked at him and took his cigarette-pack out of his pocket again.

_He took one out and put it between his lips. _

_"Could I have one?" _

_Kurt looked at Blaine curiously, cocking his head to the side a little. "I thought you didn't smoke." He stated, but handed Blaine a cigarette. _

_"I don't." Blaine said, putting it between his lips as well. _

_**Hot damn… **__Kurt stepped closer and lit it__for him before lighting his own. _

_Blaine took a deep drag and released it slowly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. _

_"That scary, huh?" Kurt teased. _

_"Fuck you." Blaine mumbled, taking another drag while keeping his eyes closed. _

_"Please do." _

_Blaine scoffed. "So what do we do now?"_

_"Well, my dad is at work so whatever we want, I guess." Kurt replied. _

_"And what do we want to do?" Blaine retorted, opening his eyes. _

_"You could show me your tattoos. I assume most of them have a story." _

_"You just want me naked." Blaine put his cigarette out against the bottom of his shoe._

_"Maybe so." Kurt said and did the same._

* * *

_"So this is my house." Kurt said as Blaine followed him into the hallway. "Living room to the left, kitchen to the right, bathroom under the stairs, basement stairs beside it. My bedroom, dad's bedroom and a bathroom upstairs." Kurt pointed half-heartedly with one arm as he spoke. _

_"Homey." Blaine stated, walking past Kurt toward the stairs. _

_"Where are you going?" Kurt asked and followed Blaine up the stairs. _

_"Your bedroom." _

_"Hey, chill, man!" Kurt said, walking faster up the stairs. "Hey! Stop!" Kurt called, grabbing a hold of Blaine's arm as they reached the top. _

_Blaine spun around and looked curiously at Kurt. "Got something to hide?"_

_Kurt scoffed. Blaine took a step forward, suddenly kissing Kurt hard. _

Kurt tasted like cigarettes, gum and… **heaven?** Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's neck and the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer. Kurt grabbed a hold of the fabric of Blaine's shirt where it was stretched across his shoulder blades, holding him steady. The kisses weren't as heated this time as they had been the last. Kurt pulled back a bit, leaning his forehead against Blaine's and breathing hot air onto his lips.

"Want to check out the tattoos more closely?" Blaine grinned, releasing his hold on Kurt and running a hand through his own hair.

"Does that mean you'll take your shirt off? 'Cause I won't object to that." Kurt grinned back darkly and dragged Blaine by the hand into his bedroom.

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and looked around the room. It was lighter than he had expected. Kurt had a desk, a bookcase, a lounge chair and a small TV. Blaine's eyes scanned the cream colored walls and dark gray floor. Kurt walked over to the nightstand behind Blaine and the latter heard a small clank. He turned around to see that Kurt had tipped a picture frame over.

"That a picture of your boyfriend?" Blaine teased, but felt a ping of something indescribable in his chest.

"Nope." Kurt stated simply, laying down on the side of the bed where he had stood. He adjusted to lie on his side, watching Blaine expectantly.

"So I just strip?"

"Sounds hot." Kurt replied, leaning his head on one hand. "Go ahead, don't be shy sweetcheeks!"

Blaine rolled his eyes before pulling his t-shirt over his head, flinging it over his shoulder so that it covered his left peck. He sat down on the bed next to Kurt and lifted his leg onto the duvet. He pulled his pant leg up a bit with his right hand, revealing the red and blue lines. "These represent my old school. It was a safe place for me to be after I came out officially." He put his leg back down before Kurt had time to comment, and pointed at the yellow bird beside his hipbone instead. "This is an homage to my old pet bird."

"What was his name?" Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off the tattoo.

"Pavarotti." Blaine smiled. "And this-" he gestured to the star behind his ear "-is actually a tribute to my brother Blake. As much as we don't get along, he's still my brother."

"Cute." Kurt teased. "I don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know the workings of such a relationship."

"This one was my second." Blaine pointed to the big tribe leader on his arm. "I just thought it was badass."

"I must agree." Kurt sat up a little. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure." Blaine chuckled. "Never seen a tattoo up close?"

"Nope. And I certainly haven't touched one." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and lifted his hand to stroke the skin of Blaine's arm with his index finger. "This is weird."

"Weird how?" Blaine looked amusedly at Kurt's intrigued face.

"It feels just like the skin around it."

"The ink is under the skin, not on top. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Kurt punched Blaine lightly on the arm. "Got plans for any more?"

"Tons." Blaine declared. "I have a bunch in my sketchbook."

"I guess you still don't want to show that one." Kurt gestured vaguely toward the black lines peeking out from below where Blaine's t-shirt was resting on his shoulder.

"I guess you don't want to show me the picture you tipped over."

"Not particularly." Kurt admitted.

"You sure are more articulate when not in school." Blaine remarked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"I'm smarter than I look." Kurt lifted his chin in the air.

"So am I." Blaine grinned.

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "I doubt that."

"Fuck you." Blaine scoffed, but continued to grin.

"Please do." Kurt repeated from earlier and winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So, do you wanna go get lunch?"

"I can make something." Kurt said and stood, walking out of the room.

Blaine watched him go, only staring at his ass for a moment. He took a last look around the room, trying to hold back the urge to look at the photo Kurt had tipped over on the nightstand. But Kurt hadn't pushed Blaine to talk about the tattoo, so Blaine wouldn't push Kurt to talk about the photo. It was only fair.

He stood, pulling his shirt back over his head. He adjusted it and then stopped for a moment, stroking his fingers over the area where his tattoo was now hidden.

"I hope you're not snooping around up there!" Kurt called from the kitchen downstairs.

Blaine sighed. "I'm coming!"

"Oh, well feel free to do that up there. Though I'd prefer if I could join!"

Blaine heard Kurt chuckle.

* * *

_"Smartass." Blaine remarked when he entered the kitchen. _

_"Did you think of me?" Kurt winked, pouring pancake mix into a frying pan. _

_"You wish." Blaine winked back, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter. "Pancakes, huh?"_

_"I knew how to make them before Home Ec." Kurt shrugged. _

_"Smells good." Blaine smiled, swinging his legs. _

_They were quiet for a moment, as Kurt flipped the first pancake over. _

_"Why were you held back a year?" Blaine asked, examining an old painting on the wall._

_"I skipped school too much. What about you?" Kurt put the first pancake on a plate beside the stove._

_"Same." Kurt looked over at Blaine, and he could tell that there was more to that story. But he decided not to press for information, since he himself hadn't given Blaine the whole story. _

_A moment of silence fell between them as Kurt flipped another pancake. He cleared his throat. "So your family moved here recently?"_

_"In June." Blaine replied, now eyeing the tiles on the wall above the stove. _

_"How come?"_

_"I guess we needed a change of scenery." Blaine shrugged. "So, what are your interests besides smoking and wanting to ravish me?"_

_Kurt noticed how Blaine seemed to sneak onto another topic, but decided to go with it. "Going for rides, watching TV with my dad and sometimes I like to sing in the shower."_

_"What do you guys watch?"_

_"Mostly football." Kurt sighed slightly, putting the last pancake onto the plate beside him. _

_"What kind?" _

_Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine's obvious interest before starting to set the table. "If I only knew." _

_"So, what do you like to watch then, if you're not interested in football?" Blaine hopped down from the counter and sat down at the kitchen table, starting to twist a fork in anticipation of the pancakes. _

_"Stuff like CSI, fashion, cooking and some comedy." Kurt sat down and served Blaine a stack of pancakes. "What about you?"_

"I very rarely watch TV, actually." Blaine took a bite and smiled. "These are delicious!"

"Thanks." Kurt took a bite and watched Blaine with interest. "So what DO you do?"

"I read. Some poetry, crime novels, a little of everything, I guess. But mostly, I draw or sketch."

"Interesting." Kurt nodded.

Blaine took another bite, looking down at his plate for a moment. He wondered why he didn't feel hesitant to share information about his life with Kurt. Perhaps Kurt was the only person he'd met that was "tough" enough to actually try and get information out of him.

* * *

"Just a sec."

Blaine turned around in the hallway where they had been headed for the front door, when Kurt suddenly spun around and started to rummage through a small closet in the hallway.

"Shit!" Kurt hissed as something heavy dropped onto the floor. He wasn't visible to Blaine behind the closet door, so Blaine just looked toward him curiously. "Ah, here it is!"

When Kurt had kicked whatever had fallen onto the floor back into the closet and shut the door, Blaine saw that he was holding a motorcycle helmet.

"Here." he said and reached it out toward Blaine. "Dad bought it for me."

"So why don't you use it?" Blaine asked, taking the helmet Kurt offered him. "Just that much of a daredevil, huh?"

Kurt scoffed. "I don't wanna ruin my hair."

"Ah." Blaine nodded in understanding, following Kurt outside and putting the helmet on.

* * *

**Friday 16 September 2011**

Kurt didn't show up at school today, which Blaine didn't want to admit made him sad. But he figured Kurt was just sick or whatever.

* * *

**Thursday 22 September 2011**

For the next couple of weeks both Kurt and Blaine were on time to their classes, sitting next to each other and chatting about everything that came to their minds. Blaine didn't mention Kurt's tipped over picture, and Kurt didn't mention Blaine's tattoo. They didn't kiss, or barely touch at all. Occasionally their hands would brush when for example reaching for the same ingredient in Home Ec.

Blaine didn't know what this was. Were they friends? Less? More? Had they gone back, or were they moving forward? Was there even a "they" to ponder about? Would there ever be a "they", and when in that case? Would Kurt's image as the school's badass be in the way? Would Blaine's reluctance to let anyone near him be in the way? In the way of what?

Blaine was confused as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, mom?" Blaine sighed as his mother stepped carefully into his room.

She sat down next to him, ignoring his brief annoyance as the stroked the curls on top of his head. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Blaine sighed again, a bit less annoyed this time.

"Something's different." She smiled as he turned to face her. "You're different."

"It's nothing."

"Blaine." His mother shot him a pointed look.

"Mother." Blaine mimicked her.

"Blake won't tell me what's up with you. And I can see that it's something. Don't hide from me, honey."

Blaine sighed again, this time a bit more defeated. "We're- he's- it's nothing."

"He? Did you meet someone?" Anna folded one leg on top of the duvet beside Blaine's torso.

"I don't know." Blaine dragged his hand down his face. "It's this guy at school and I don't know what's up with us, like, at all."

"What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter. We're just- I don't- Kurt."

His mother smiled fondly. "Well, if he's got you staring at the ceiling from dinner-time to bed-time then I would say you're something."

"I guess."

Anna stood after petting Blaine's head. "I suggest you talk to him. I mostly came in here because I thought you were having nightmares about her again."

"No, mom. It's been weeks."

"Good. I love you. Goodnight, Blaine."

"You too. Night, mom."

Anna Anderson shut the door carefully, and Blaine heard her footsteps move down the hallway to his brother's room. Blaine couldn't hide anything from his mother, even if he had wanted to.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Author's note: **There you go! I really hope you like it. In the next chapter you'll get some Hummel fluff, angst, awkward talks and family talks! Also feel free to leave me suggestions on what you would like to see!

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love you all. ^^


End file.
